The Return of Metal Sonic
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Revised version this story. Sonic finally builds up the courage to ask Amy out on a date. Metal Sonic shows up and ruins it by kidnapping Amy. Sonic and Metal Sonic have a brawl which leads to more trouble. Pairings include Sonamy and Shadouge.


**_I was just too excited with my new version of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.:) ~Caro_**

* * *

**"The Return of Metal Sonic: My Sonamy Story"**

**_Chapter 1_**

On a warm, sunny day, a blue hedgehog ran to the edge of a hill and started to think about someone close to him. _Why do I feel so strange around her? Do I really love Amy? What am I thinking? I can't love her. She's so annoying and...and...and yet I always save her. That's it! I'm going to tell her! Tonight!_ With that said he speeds back to his apartment with thoughts lingering in his head about how to tell her his feelings for her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile...At Amy's house..._**

Amy was once again, thinking about her one and only, Sonic. _I wish Sonic would just tell me how he feels. Then we could finally get married and live our lives together forever. Oh...Sonic...Why can't you just admit it? Maybe I should just move on with my life. He's never going to tell me those three little words. I should just... _

_Ring… Ring…_ _Ring… Ring…_ "Now who's calling!" Amy goes to answer the phone. "Hello?"

A familiar voice answered the phone. Amy was too stunned for words once she recognized who it was. "Uh…Hi…Amy…" Sonic said, stuttering.

"Oh… Hello Sonic! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to call so early!" _Actually… I wasn't even expecting him to call at all. _Amy thought to herself. She quickly brushed the thought away once Sonic started talking again.

"Yeah...Well...I wanted to know if you'd like to um… maybe… uh… go out for dinner tonight?" Sonic asked, still a little hesitant at what he was saying. This was his first time asking her out after all. It definitely took a lot of guts for our famous blue hero.

"Really? I mean...Of course I'd like to go." She was surprised at this sudden outburst from Sonic, but nonetheless, agreed. She always dreamed of this day, and now, it was finally happening. _Wow…Before you know it, he'll be asking me to marry him. I mean…What am I thinking? Sonic… Asking me…for marriage? Not in a million years!_

"So...See ya at seven, then?" Sonic quickly asked.

"Okay." Amy replied.

"Bye." Sonic said shyly. He then quickly hung up, his nerves getting the best of him once again.

"Bye Sonniku." Amy happily said back to her azure hero. She couldn't help but laugh after Sonic hung up so abruptly.

Amy then hung up the phone. _Wow! I can't believe it! Sonic... Asking me out? This is the moment I've been waiting for! I have to pick out the best dress to wear._ Amy looks through her closet and once she goes through all her dresses she then picks out a strapless, sparkly red dress with a red rose on the side. The dress came down to her knees. She picked out a pair of red high heeled shoes with gems on the side to match with her dress. "Perfect." Amy said, while looking at herself in her full view mirror.

Right after she said that, a glimpse of a blue figure could be seen through the mirror. She quickly turned around to make sure she wasn't seeing things and when she was standing fully in the opposite direction, a look of surprise crossed her features.

"M-M-Metal Sonic?" Amy questioned while stuttering in fear and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Metal Sonic seemed to disregard her question however, for it seemed his mechanical mind was set on something else.

Amy's expression changed completely and her temper began to rise from Metal's ignorance. "Are you even listening to me?" The rose hedgehog demanded while she glared at him darkly.

The robotic hedgehog's red metallic eyes seemed to take notice of her for a second, but he still remained just as nonchalant.

"Your interests dwell on the blue hedgehog, do they not?"

"Wha- how would you know?" Amy stuttered, questioning his odd behavior. Why would Metal Sonic care anyway? It was usually Eggman who would want to know something like that in order to beat Sonic. It seemed unusual for a robot to consider something like that. It even scared her.

In his robotic mind, Metal Sonic knew that he himself should not dwell on the feelings of others, because he is a lifeless robot, but on the other hand, things just weren't the same ever since Robotnick gave him his new upgrade. He was given a chip that would actually allow him to have more of a chance at beating Sonic, yet at the same time there was a downside. Mostly for Eggman though. Metal Sonic felt more superior to the doctor because of his new powers and therefore wanted more. Dr. Eggman tried to control him, but it was too much. The mechanical beast took over the doctor's base and Robotnick ended up fleeing like the coward he was. He of course, would build a new base, but he still kept a weary eye on the hedgehog because of the chip he had built into him. Metal planned to change this however. His bright crimson eyes were now focused in on the rose hedgehog and he couldn't help but notice the apprehension in her eyes. She had both her hands balled into fists as she slowly started to back away. The mechanical hedgehog walked closer to her however, and she was soon backed into a wall. "You… You stay away from me!"

Amy may have been scared out of her mind right now and she may have been wishing with all her heart that Sonic would be here beside her, but she knew that she couldn't rely on someone to save her all the time. Sometimes things had to be done by your self.

The pink hedgehog swiftly summoned her Piko Piko hammer into her hands and stood in a more confident stance. Instead of a cowardly look in her eyes, her now blazing green eyes held a look of defiance as she glared into his emotionless ruby eyes.

Metal Sonic wasn't amused in the least at her sudden spark of confidence, and knew that in the end, she would be unsuccessful. "Do what you'd like, but without Sonic, you don't have much of a chance." If the robotic blue hedgehog could, he would be sneering at her right about now.

Amy chose to ignore his words however, for she had no choice. It was either surrender, or fight. She wasn't considering giving up an option, so she chose to take action. If that's what her Sonic would do, then so would she. The pink hedgehog didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore and whether her chances were low or not, she had to at least try.

The mechanical blue hedgehog took another step towards her and this time Amy decided it was time she finally smashed his face in while quickly lunging towards him. The pink hedgehog's hopes were too high however, for when she was about to strike him with her hammer, he abruptly disappeared. "Did he just do what I think he did?" Amy softly thought aloud.

"It seems you're even less of a problem than I thought. How pitiful." Metal Sonic muttered while tightly grabbing a hold of Amy's hammer. The fuchsia hedgehog tried pulling it back, but the robot's grip on it was too strong. Once Metal Sonic finally removed it from her grasp, he quickly threw it to the side. His attention was then brought back to the rose hedgehog. "Now either come quietly or face the consequences."

Amy was scared beyond reason now and yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Sonic had finally agreed to take her out today and now that wouldn't happen all because of this metal jerk.

The only thing left to do now was to run. "Fine… I choose…" Before Metal Sonic had a chance to listen to her response, Amy was out of her room in a flash. The mechanical hedgehog of course realized that there would be no way she could outrun him, but he had to admit, she had guts, for a hedgehog anyway.

Amy was almost to the front door of her house when Metal Sonic suddenly appeared in front of her. The metallic hedgehog gave her no time to ponder on how he had gotten to her so quickly, as he quickly knocked her down onto the floor and picked her up in his blue and silver robotic arms. Amy was in a daze, but she could still feel his cold metallic hands grasping her fragile pink arms, and she could still see those sinister red eyes. Panic rushed over her as she realized this was it. There was no way Sonic could save her and try as she might, there was no way she'd be able get out of this mess now.

"Sonic…! Help…!" Amy cried out desperately.

Metal Sonic ignored her screams however as he sped right through her door and headed off to Eggman's former base. He knew that Sonic would come to her rescue. That was his plan all along. Once Sonic arrived to his current headquarters, he'd be in for the surprise of his life. As for Amy, well… Things wouldn't be going all that well for her either.

* * *

**_Meanwhile...At Sonic's house..._**

_Should I tell her?_ Sonic questioned himself. Sonic then heard a scream in the distance. His eyes widened in shock as realization hit home. "That sounds like Amy!" A sonic boom could be heard as he headed straight for Amy's house. _I sure hope she's okay._ Sonic thought with much concern.

But it was the exact opposite. Once Sonic got to her house, he noticed that her front door was lying on the ground. A look of concern and worry came over his features as he realized something bad really did happen. He quickly ran through the rest of her house. He found it odd that everything was in tact. The only thing that seemed out of place was Amy's red and yellow hammer lying on her bedroom floor. He knew that she always carried it around with her no matter what, so he thought it was odd it was missing. He then glanced around the floor again to make sure there was nothing he missed. His eyes quickly focused in on a small folded piece of paper on Amy's bed that had his name written on it.

The sapphire hedgehog quickly walked up to the bed and picked up the note. He then opened it up and scanned the contents.

**If you ever want to see your precious Amy alive again then you'd better meet me at Eggman's base. Come tonight at seven if you want her alive. If you come too early she'll be dead and if you come too late she'll be long gone.**

**-Metal Sonic**

"Argh...I'll make sure you get the beating of your life Metal! Count on it!" Sonic then crumpled up the note in frustration and then threw it out the window. _Don't worry Amy, I'm coming for ya! This is the last time anyone will ruin your day!_


End file.
